Ice Scream
Ice Scream is a time-management game that can be played by entering the shop on Ooh La Lane, owned by Giuseppe Gelato. Customers will enter the shop asking for a certain type of Ice Scream that you have to make for them. Otherwise, they will get angry and leave. The levels continuously get more difficult as players have to make larger Ice Screams for many more customers. The game was created by a player, nickfart. Gameplay The customers (monsters) come into the shop and place an order, shown by the image in the bubble coming from their head. To feed each monster, the player must drag the required combination of cones, scoops, sauces and toppings to the stands before dragging the finished ice scream to the customer. If the player gets the order wrong, the monster will become very angry and leave the store without paying. If the order is correct, the monster will reward rox by leaving it on the counter. If the Rox is not picked up within a certain period of time, it will vanish and will not go towards the overall count for the 'day'. If the monster still has atleast half of their happiness meter left, they will leave a tip of 1 Rox for each 10 Rox the Ice Scream costs. As the levels progress and more toppings etc. are unlocked, the complexity of their orders increases. At the same time however, the more complex the ice screams that are made, the more rox that the player gets. New cone types, ice cream types, sauces and toppings are unlocked until day twelve. To move on to the next level, each level requires the player to earn a certain amount of Rox. If they do not meet this goal, the player has two more tries at each level before the game is over. The game starts off located in the shop, then visits Bleurgh Beach, a forest, the Volcano and a haunted house. Once all these locations have been accessed, the location rotates in the same order for a couple of days and then changes again. Players are rewarded around 5% of the Rox they make for the Ice Scream store. The daily amount a player can earn by playing this game is capped 250 Rox. If the player earns a substantive amount of Rox takings in a day, Guiseppe will reward them as a bronze/silver/gold employee for that day. The game does not have a definite end - each day the 'target' is increased by 10 rox. Description A delicious treat available at Giuseppe Gelato's Ice-Scream store on Ooh La Lane. Extra sprinkles please! Ice Scream options Cone types Cone1.png|Unlocked Day 1, 5 Rox ConeHolder1.png Cone2.png|Unlocked Day 3, 10 Rox ConeHolder2.png Cone3.png|Unlocked Day 8, 15 Rox ConeHolder3.png Scoop flavours Ice Scream scoop1.png|Unlocked Day 1, 5 Rox Ice Scream scoop2.png|Unlocked Day 1, 5 Rox Ice Scream scoop3.png|Unlocked Day 2, 5 Rox Ice Scream scoop4.png|Unlocked Day 5, 10 Rox Ice Scream scoop5.png|Unlocked Day 10, 15 Rox Ice Scream scoop6.png|Unlocked Day 10, 15 Rox Toppings Ice Scream topping2.png|Unlocked Day 1, 5 Rox (I.G.G.Y. gummies) Ice Scream topping1.png|Unlocked Day 3, 10 Rox Ice Scream topping3.png|Unlocked Day 4, 5 Rox Ice Scream topping4.png|Unlocked Day 6, 10 Rox Ice Scream topping5.png|Unlocked Day 9, 10 Rox Ice Scream topping6.png|Unlocked Day 11, 15 Rox (Jelly Baked Beans) Sauces Ice Scream sauce1.png|Unlocked Day 2, 5 Rox Ice Scream sauce1b.png Ice Scream sauce2.png|Unlocked Day 4, 5 Rox (A Sauce of Course) Ice Scream sauce2b.png Ice Scream sauce3.png|Unlocked Day 7, 10 Rox Ice Scream sauce3b.png Ice Scream sauce4.png|Unlocked Day 10, 15 rox (Essence of Blue) Ice Scream sauce4b.png Trivia *This was the second event of The Moshi Frosty Games. This event is won by the Poppets. *Ice Scream is a spoof of Ice-Cream. *A similar Ice Scream game can be played in Egg Hunt where the Moshlings are the customers. *All of the sauces are also used in Grub Hub, a similar food minigame in Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo (video game). Gallery Ice-Scream_Menu.png GoosebumpManorIceScreamBG.PNG VolcanoIceScreamBg.PNG ForestIceScreamBG.PNG BeachIceScreamBG.PNG StoreIceScreamBG.PNG Day13IceScream.PNG Ice Scream Orders.jpg Frosty week2.jpg|Moshi Frosty Games Category:Games